


Easter

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Chocolate makes Strike a happy boy, Drabble, F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: Robin and Cormoran spend Easter morning together.





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lovely Easter Day so far and this little drabble practically wrote itself as I waited for lunch. Happy Easter to those who celebrate (like Strike, I suspect, I’m just in this for the chocolate) and to those who don’t I hope you’re enjoying some glorious weather!

“This is amazing.” Strike said with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Well that’s certainly what a lady wants to hear in bed.” Robin said with a smile and kicked her leg out from under the duvet.

 

They were lying in bed with the warmth of the sun pouring across them and chocolate wrappers everywhere. Robin smiled contentedly as Strike reached across and rubbed his hand along her bare leg. He sat up then and pulled another box from the end of the bed.

 

“Cormoran!” Robin exclaimed.

 

“What?” He asked innocently.

 

“You’ve just finished one Easter egg, you can’t possibly have room for more.”

 

“It’s Easter, you can’t have just one.” He argued in mock offence.

 

“It’s not even 10am. And you had a giant chunk of mine.”

 

“You’ll just have to help me then.” Strike said as he finished ripping open his second Easter egg and cracked it in half. He shoved a giant piece into his mouth and then rolled over on top of Robin.

 

“Get off.” She said with a giggle as she turned her face from side to side trying to escape Strike’s attempts at a chocolate ‘Lady & The Tramp’ scenario.

 

She finally gave in and bit a chunk off, laughing again at how ridiculous Strike looked, and then shoved him when chocolate crumbs fell onto her pyjama top.

 

“This is great.” He said from where he lay half across her with his elbows on either side of her waist, the back of a finger trailing absentmindedly along the inside of her arm.

 

“Who knew Easter eggs made you so happy?” Robin said with a smile as she brushed a hand through his hair.

 

“Well Easter eggs, a sunny day in April, the promise of ice cold beers in Nick and Ilsa’s garden later and lying in bed eating chocolate with the love of my life.” He said the last part with a soft smile, almost embarrassed, and planted a kiss on Robin’s stomach.

 

Robin grinned and ran a thumb along his cheek before leading him up closer to her for a real kiss.

 

“This is pretty great.” She agreed and they lay in bed for another hour, legs tangled together and sharing Strike’s second Easter egg.


End file.
